gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody to Love
Somebody to Love by Queen is featured in The Rhodes Not Taken, the fifth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions for their second act at their Invitationals. Artie, Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel have solos. Due to April being kicked out by Will because of her drunkenness after their first song, Last Name, Rachel decides to rejoin, after not liking being in the musical Cabaret by herself. She already knows the lyrics to the song and so Finn and the others agree to help her with the choreography. It is the first song in which all of the first twelve members perform together. In Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One, Quinn suggests this song to be used again as the closing song at Sectionals because it's a "crowd pleaser." That happens after the group's initial set-list is stolen by the opposing schools (with a helping hand from Sue); however, this song is not seen performed onscreen. Lyrics Finn: Can New Directions: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Rachel: Ooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Finn (New Directions): (Take a look at yourself) Take a look, (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And cry!) Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah) Rachel (New Directions): I have (Ooooh) spent all my years in Rachel with New Directions: Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Oooh somebody (Somebody) Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love? Artie (New Directions): I work hard (He works hard) Every day of my life Artie and Mercedes: I work till I ache in my bones Artie (New Directions): At the end (At the end of the day) Artie (New Directions): I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Rachel (New Directions): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (' with New Directions:' lord) Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody) Finn and Rachel: Oooh somebody Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love? Artie (New Directions): (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday) (' with New Directions:' I try and I try and I try) Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie with New Directions harmonizing: They say I got a lot of water in my brain Artie (New Directions): Got no common sense I got (His got) (with New Directions: nobody left to believe) No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) ' Finn (New Directions):' (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody) Finn and Rachel: Oooh somebody Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love New Directions: Can anybody find me someone to love? Finn (New Directions): Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing) Rachel (New Directions): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright) (Yeah... yeah...) I ain't gonna face no defeat Finn and Rachel (New Directions): (Ooooh...)I just gotta get out of (with New Directions: this prison cell) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions (New Directions Girls): Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Love) (Mercedes: Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Artie: Somebody) Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Finn: Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) Find me somebody to love (Love)(Rachel: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions: Can anybody find me... Mercedes: Somebody to love?! New Directions: Find me (Mercedes: Ooooh) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me (Finn: Find me) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me (Rachel: Somebody to love) Somebody to love (Artie: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Finn: Loove) Find me (Mercedes: Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) Find me (Finn: Somebody to love) Somebody to love Rachel: Find me (New Directions: Find me) Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) To (Finn: To) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Oooh, Love! Trivia *It is the first number where all 12 of the original members of New Directions perform together. *It was mentioned being performed at Sectionals, but wasn't performed onscreen. *This is the first of eight Queen songs covered on Glee, the others being Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody, Fat Bottomed Girls, We Are the Champions, Don't Stop Me Now, We Will Rock You and You're My Best Friend. *At Comic Con, Lea Michele said this was probably her favorite number because it was so much fun to do. Gallery 105Glee sc46 6034-425x294.jpg Finchelstl.jpg Glee-cast-somebody-to-love.jpg Glee Somebody To Love.jpg Somebody-to-love 300.jpg SomebodyToLove.png Glee_SomebodyToLove.jpg glee_5.jpg Glee - Somebody to Love.jpg tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif GleeInBlue5.gif BlueBrittanyMeme1.gif Tumblr mxh0vl1TuV1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack